


Little Laughs

by DGG22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGG22/pseuds/DGG22
Summary: If there's one thing that Yoko and Yusho Sakaki love, it's spending quality time with their giggly little granddaughter.





	Little Laughs

“Pappy!” the little girl exclaimed as she climbed into the man’s lap.

“Lilly!” he mimicked her excitement.

“I want your hat!” Lilly pointed with an innocent grin.

Yusho Sakaki smiled at his granddaughter.

“You want to wear my hat?”

“Yes!” the three-year-old chirped.

“Alright,” he plucked the purple top hat from his crown and hovered it over the girl’s head. “You ready?”

“Yes, Pappy!” she clapped.

“Okay. Here it comes.”

Yusho set the hat on her head; however, due to its size, it fell down over her eyes. Lilly giggled as she lifted the hat up so that she could see her grandfather.

“It’s a little too big, isn’t it?” Yoko chuckled as she walked over and leaned on the back of the couch.

“Yeah!” she agreed with another round of giggles.

“Let’s see if I can fix that a little.”

Yusho watched as his wife walked around the couch and sat on the middle cushion beside him. The woman then proceeded to take the hat from Lilly’s head, much to the little girl’s chagrin, then quickly pulled Lilly’s pink locks into two pigtails that rested right above her ears. Once that was done, Yoko placed the hat carefully back on top of her granddaughter’s head, balancing it on her pigtails.

“There. Now you can see,” Yoko smiled.

“Look, Pappy! Gigi fixeded it!” Lilly bounced with excitement.

“I see. Gigi is pretty clever, isn’t she?”

“Yeah! Now I look just like you, Pappy!”

Yoko snorted at the girl’s remark; Lilly looked like a tiny clone of her mother.

“It’s like looking into a mirror,” Yusho nodded with a grin.

“Gigi, tell us apart!”

“Tell you apart? But that’s easy.”

“Nu-uh, Gigi! Me and Pappy are twins now!”

“Lilly, if you want her to guess who’s who, then you need to stop dropping such big hints,” Yusho gave the little girl a peck on the cheek.

“Oh!” Lilly giggled.

“You can’t trick me,” the woman shook her head. “I know you’re just trying to confuse me, but I know that you’re Yusho. I can tell because of the hat.”

“No!” the girl protested with a laugh.

“No?” Yoko feigned surprise.

“No, Gigi! I’m Lilly!”

“Are you sure?” Yoko narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Yes! See!” Lilly lifted the hat up for a moment before putting it back on.

“Oh my goodness. You got me, baby,” she smiled.

“We ticked her, Pappy!” Lilly bounced.

“We sure did ‘tick’ her, didn’t we? It’s 'cause you’re a little tickster.”

Lilly threw her head back as she laughed, causing the hat to fly off and land on the floor with a soft plop. She gasped as she turned her body to look at the hat now lying on the ground.

“Uh oh!” she turned back around to face her grandfather.

“Uh oh,” he repeated with a chuckle.

“Look what you did,” Yoko spoke in a mock accusatory tone.

“It falled off!”

“It did. Would you go get it please?” asked Yoko.

“Yeah!” Lilly scrambled to climb down from Yusho’s lap.

The pair watched as their granddaughter bent down and picked up the hat, then watched as she giggled while placing it back on her head.

“I love her little laugh, Yusho,” Yoko leaned her head against her husband’s.

Yusho smiled.

“So do I, darling. So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am all for fruitshipping. ~~Even when the actual fruits aren't even featured in the story.~~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
